the_wiggles_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles Movie
The Wiggles Movie is a film released in 1997. Plot Wally the Great (Tony Harvey), the great-grandson of Waldo the Magnificent, is an amateur magician whose dream is to win the competition at the Magic Club for Best Magician. However, he is confronted with arival, who believes Wally is a nobody. Meanwhile, children's entertainers The Wiggles, consisting of lead singer Greg Page, guitarists Anthony Field and Murray Cook and pianist Jeff Fatt, are performing at a nearby school. The principle, Mrs. Bingle had an accident with Anthony after she blew a whistle to wake Jeff up before the show ,causing him to act extremely silly. Wally, watching from behind a wall, sees Dorothy herself laying Greg's (who is a magician) wand on a table while sulking that everyone has forgotten her birthday but really they were trying to keep the surprise party for her a secret. Wally quickly snatches it but is caught by Dorothy. The 2 have a tug of war and the wand breaks in half. Meanwhile, the Wiggles decide to go out looking for Dorothy in their Big Red Car. After seeing Henry the Octopus and his Underwater Big Band, they happen upon Brrrrrrrrrr Street where they get frozen. Since they have no luck finding Dorothy, they go to Wigglehouse where they ace a test given to them by their talking door, mix up their shirts, have a flashback of the first time they celebrated Dorothy's birthday, and do the Romp Bomp a Stomp. Meanwhile, The wand is broken to bits after an accident with Wags the Dog and his pups. During the adventures that Dorothy and Wally have, their friendship grows more and more. When they visit Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate, he falls in the water and Wally saves him and is rewarded a badge with a mini feathersword planted on it. Dorothy leaves and sits on a bench, sadly, complaining to Wally that nobody remembers her birthday. Wally then says "I didn't forget your birthday" which makes Dorothy a little bit better. Wally begins to daydream about his grandfather, Waldo, saying to him to believe in himself. Wally forgets all about the Magic Competition and is almost late but thanks to Dorothy, makes it. However, Jimber the Juggler blocks their way and say that Wally should put his vehicle in the full car park but Wally thinks quick and says "You find a spot" and tosses it at him leaving Jimber pinch-faced. He then signs in and runs into Roland who clearly amuses the judges when his score is 9-9-9. Wally find his Grandfather's old chest of magic supplies and is confident in himself. Meanwhile, the Wiggles are waiting for Dorothy to come to the party but nobody shows up. After Wally does his magic act, the judges score him 10-9-9. He wins the competition which leaves Roland jealous but at the same time impressed. Wally takes Dorothy to her party when it is just about to be canceled and the party begins. Dorothy is proud that she has found a new friend and that her friends remembered her party. Main Characters *Dorothy the Dinosaur (the main protagonist) *The Wiggles (the dueteragonists) *Henry the Octopus (one of the three tritagonists) *Wags the Dog (one of the three tritagonists) *Captain Feathersword (one of the three tritagonists) *Wally the Great (the anti-hero/antagonist, later supporting protagonist) *Roland the Remarkable (the main antagonist, later supporting character) *Rose Robber (the secondary antagonist) Minor Characters * Cecil the Magic Club President * Door (the tertiary antagonist) * Officer Beaples * Postman (a minor antagonist) Category:Films